


Pollen of the Poisonous tree

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel and Sam are alone in the bunker, and Gabriel gets hit with a dose of sex pollen.





	Pollen of the Poisonous tree

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gabriel Bingo square, **"Sex Pollen."**

“SAAAAAAAAAAM!” Sam, who was sitting in the library, could hear the sound of Gabriel (judging by the voice) running toward him. He frowned; he’d thought that he was alone in the bunker. Dean, Cas, and Jack were all off working on a case, and his mother hadn’t been back in a while. 

“SAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!” The voice was getting louder. “HELP!” Sam immediately jumped to his feet, pulling a gun out of the back of his jeans and running in the direction of the voice, gun pointed toward the floor so he didn’t accidentally shoot the archangel or another ally. 

He spotted Gabriel running down the hallway, face flushed and out of breath (did archangels even need to breathe?), and pointed his gun over the angel’s shoulder. “Gabriel! What’s wrong?” Sam barked, expecting who-knows-what-but-probably-something-with-tentacles to come around the corner behind Gabriel at any moment. 

Gabriel ran up to Sam, who was briefly surprised by the fact that the archangel didn’t immediately turn to face whatever threat was behind him. Instead, he grabbed Sam’s face with both hands. “Sex pollen!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide and frightened. 

“What?!” Sam had no idea what Gabriel was talking about. Up close, he saw that Gabriel was sweating hard (since when did archangels sweat?), and covered in some weird substance. He kept one hand on the gun, still pointing it down the hallway, but set the other on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Men of Letters,” Gabriel gasped. “Had pollen. From an extinct tree back in...Devonian. Whole sack went poof in my face.” The substance he was covered with looked like glittery sand or Ren-Faire ‘fairy dust.' “Works on everything, plants, animals, archangels, demons, humans. Hell, I think it works on Dad. ‘S why he made it go extinct.” He was still breathing heavily. 

“Okay...Okay, calm down, what do we do?” Sam put the gun away; there was a distinct lack of gibbering monsters. Mentally, he was castigating the archangel for going through the bunker’s stores; sometimes having Gabriel in the bunker was like having a squirrel hopped up on crack in the bunker, only the squirrel would probably be better behaved. 

“You have to fuck me,” Gabriel replied, sounding worried and darting his eyes back and forth along the hallway. 

“What?” Sam was thoroughly confused. “Why--just--can’t you make girls appear?”

“Has to be a real person. Right now, or I’ll die. Sam, please!” Gabriel grabbed at his stomach and groaned. “No time--to get--anyone else. Unless...you really don’t… I thought…...you liked me...but if...if you don’t...”

Sam stared at the archangel in complete shock. He’d dealt with a whole lot of weird in his life, but this? This was a whole new level. Sure, he and Gabriel had sort of flirted--Gabriel flirted with everything that moved--and Sam had a, shall we say, more enlightened definition of sexuality than Dean did, but he didn’t know what to make of this. What came out of his mouth, without checking in with his brain first, was, “I do, but...I--I can’t take advantage of you like this!” He nearly slapped his own face with his hand. Smooth, Sam, smooth. 

“Dad damnit,” Gabriel growled. “‘M an ARCHANGEL, Sam!” To demonstrate, he pulled Sam’s head down effortlessly and crashed their lips together. He pulled back almost immediately, but kept Sam in place, bent at an awkward angle. “If you don’t take me in there,” he pointed, and the door to one of the bunker rooms opened on its own, “And fuck me RIGHT NOW, Sam, I’ll use my grace to tie you down and use you as a human dildo. You are NOT taking advantage of me, but by Dad, I swear I’ll take advantage of you if you don’t get with the program. I’m going to _die_ soon.” He punctuated his remark by pressing his lips against Sam’s once more, using more teeth and tongue than were probably strictly necessary. 

Sam realized Gabriel was right; with his strength and grace, he couldn’t do anything to the archangel that Gabriel didn’t want him to do. Besides, he couldn’t say he wasn’t interested, and Gabriel was such a good kisser that Sam soon forgot why he’d been thinking this wasn’t a good idea. Instead, he set his hands on Gabriel’s hips and lifted the other man up. He heard Gabriel growl something like, ‘About time,” as he wrapped his legs around the hunter’s waist and Sam walked them through the open door, now returning Gabriel’s kisses more fervently. 

Sam tossed Gabriel down onto the bed--he didn’t know whose room this was, and he didn’t care. He started to unbutton his flannel as he looked down into lust-blown amber eyes. 

Gabriel apparently wasn’t in the mood to wait, because he held his hand to the side, snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were both naked (Sam briefly wondered where the gun had gone). Gabriel raked his eyes up and down Sam’s toned body, and whistled a cat-call before scrambling up higher on the bed. “C’mere, big boy,” he said, crooking a finger at Sam. 

Sam grinned at him, and then crawled onto the bed. He was attracted to Gabriel for a variety of reasons that had nothing to do with his vessel, but right now he had to admit that the vessel was attractive, too.

The hunter caged Gabriel in with his arms, then leaned down to kiss him. Both men groaned as they found friction by rolling their hips into each other. Sam broke the kiss to move his lips across Gabriel’s skin, tasting and teasing. Gabriel wasn’t having any of it, though, and was soon pushing a bottle of lube from who knows where at Sam. “Hurry, please! It hurts!” Gabriel gasped. 

Gabriel hurting was the last thing Sam wanted, so he obediently took the lube and slicked his fingers up before running them around the archangel’s hole. Gabriel moaned loudly, clearly enjoying himself, so Sam slowly and carefully inserted a finger. “Won’t break, Sam!” Gabriel gasped. “Hurry!”

Sam wasn’t one to hurry this sort of preparation, but he went as quickly as he could, working two fingers in and then pulling them apart to open Gabriel up. While down there, he left a trail of kisses along Gabriel’s inner thigh. When his long fingers found the archangel’s prostate, Gabriel arched up off the bed, shouting, “Yes! More, Sam!” Sam thoroughly enjoyed the visual as he added a third finger, pumping them in and out. 

Gabriel whimpered and thrashed a bit when he realized Sam wasn’t finished with the foreplay. “I’m ready--please, Sam. Need it, need you to fuck me now.” He reached down to grasp Sam’s hair, and then physically pulled the hunter’s head and body up to his own so Sam had no choice but to remove his fingers. That done, Gabriel used his strength to roll the two of them over. Sam found himself groaning in arousal--no one had ever been able to manhandle him like that before. 

Without warning, Gabriel positioned himself over Sam’s length and sunk down on it, despite the fact that he hadn’t lubed it up. It was Sam’s turn to moan. “Feel so good,” he gasped out, then cried out as the archangel leaned forward to tweak the hunter’s nipples. 

Gabriel didn’t seem to need time to adjust, despite Sam’s size, because he immediately began riding Sam at a speed that Sam definitely wouldn’t have started with. Sam’s hands automatically came up to grip Gabriel’s waist, but he let the archangel control the speed. It felt amazing, but at the same time Sam was having to concentrate to not come in thirty seconds like a damned teenager. It had been a while for him, and he’d underestimated his attraction to Gabriel and/or Gabriel’s skills in the bedroom.

“Oh, Sam. Look so wrecked under me like this. Mmm, Dad you’re big; I feel so full. Next time, I’ll show you what mine feels like.” Apparently, Gabriel had mastered the art of dirty talk as well; Sam had to groan and grit his teeth to stop from coming then and there. “You’d like me inside you, wouldn’t you, Sam? Make you walk funny all week.” The archangel never slowed, and Sam briefly realized that his hands were wrapped around Gabriel’s waist hard enough to leave bruises. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind; if anything, he appeared to relish in the attention the hunter was giving him. 

Gabriel kept up a stream of dirty talk as they fucked, occasionally leaning down to bite, or kiss, or lick. Sam reciprocated when he could. Gabriel came first, arching back and crying out Sam’s name as his wings unfolded behind him. Sam followed him almost immediately, his hands slamming Gabriel down and holding the angel in place as he came. His vision went black around the edges, after which he smiled lazily up at Gabriel, who leaned down to kiss him again. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Dean’s sudden shout startled Sam, and he immediately grabbed a pillow. He wasn’t sure what he could cover with it, with Gabriel still on top of him, though. “IN MY FUCKING ROOM. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?”

Sam glanced around. _Oh shit._ The random door Gabriel had opened earlier had, apparently, been Dean’s. Who was back from his hunt. Only to find Gabriel and Sam naked together on top of his bed. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

Gabriel seemed unfazed as he stored his wings in whatever dimension they normally resided in. “Don’t worry, Dean-o, we’ll clean everything up,” he promised, glancing over his shoulder before turning back to Sam. “Soon as we’re done cuddling.”

“CUDD--AUGH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and climbed off of Sam, deliberately giving Dean an eyeful as he did so. Sam immediately moved the pillow into position. “Look, it was an emergency. Sex pollen from an extinct tree,” the archangel explained, straight-faced. “I got hit with it. He had to fuck me, or I’d die. We didn’t realize it was your room.” 

“Gabriel, c’mon,” muttered Sam, reaching for their discarded clothing. To say Sam was bright red right now didn’t adequately describe the situation. Of course, _now_ he remembered that Gabriel had snapped their clothes away when they’d started. “Clothes? Please?”

Sam could see that Dean was now deliberately looking across the hallway instead of at Gabriel and Sam, and he was every bit as red as Sam was. Some of his was probably anger, though. 

While Gabriel rolled his eyes, cleaned up, and dressed them with a snap of his fingers, another, deeper, voice came from the hallway. “I’ve never heard of this ‘sex pollen.’ To which tree are you referring, brother?”

“Oh, you know,” Gabriel said smoothly. “That one in the Devonian that had everyone fucking like rabbits for a few million years. Distant relative of the fig tree. Dad got a bug up his ass about it and destroyed it with an asteroid. You know how he gets.” 

“No, brother, I don’t know which tree,” Castiel responded, stepping forward to peer into the room. “I’m fairly certain I would remember that; I still have most of my memories from that period.”

Sam had climbed off the bed and was about to edge around Dean and make a break for it, but then blood returned to his brain and he started to get suspicious. “...Gabriel…” he said, narrowing his eyes at the archangel. 

“Naomi must have removed them,” Gabriel insisted, airily waving a hand. “I don’t know why.” Then he caught the look on Sam’s face. “Whoops. Just remembered I’ve got stuff to do in Heaven, thanks for saving my life, Sam, ‘bye!” There was the sound of wings, and then he’d disappeared. 

Meanwhile, Dean was apparently still too angry with his brother to take the opportunity to tease him about..well, anything. “OUT!” he shouted, pointing, still without looking at his brother. 

Sam leapt out of Dean’s room like a startled gazelle (or was it a moose?), ignored Cas, who was still trying to debate the existence of the sex pollen tree with no one in particular, and ran straight to his room. Closing the door behind him, he started calculating how long he could stay in there before he’d have to come out and face his brother, Cas, or...oh god, at least Jack hadn’t been there. 

He was pretty sure he could survive on nothing but water from the sink for at _least_ a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you all saw that one coming. I'm @masterpieceofturkeycleverness on Tumblr!


End file.
